The proposed VPR Center will employ approximately 15 postdoctoral fellows and graduate at any given time. With additional trainees supported by various training grants, the VPR Center will have a major impact on the training of as many as 30 to 40 students and fellows over the five-year funding period. (E.g., VPR invesfigators are affiliated with several NIH training grants: T32HL007852, MCW Department of Physiology; T32HL094273, MCW Bioengineering Center; T32EB009380, UCSD Bioengineering; T32HL105373, UCSD Bioengineering; T32EB001650, UW Seattle Bioengineering; T32HL067702, Morehouse School of Medicine.) Theses students and fellows will require training in basic scientific principles and research practices, as well as career mentoring. Progress toward our aims will hinge on a truly broad range of research and technology development, including theoretical (e.g., computational mathemafics, statistical genetics), experimental (e.g., imaging, proteomics, metaboiomics, eleetrophysiology, benchtop biochemistry, live animal model preps), and engineering work (e.g., software and database development). Training scientists for contributing in this environment presents both a challenge and an opportunity that must be met.